Midnight Dining
by Obscure Soul
Summary: Becker and Jess have dinner after a long and stressful day at work. I warn you, there is a lot of fluff. Rated 'T' for mild language.


******A/N: It's long, and very fluffy. XD**

**I wrote it a while ago, but I think that it balances out the length of Just Like That rather well.**

**I got the French idea from one of the chapters in Little Things by My Wonky Socks. I've always thought that French is a language that is very easy on the ears, so to speak, so Becker speaking French could do wonders.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Midnight Dining**

Jess sleepily glanced over at her clocked and blinked in shock. It was eleven thirty! When had it got so late?

She supposed that listening to a very handsome Captain speak fluent French for _four hours_ might have something to do with it.

Not that she'd listened to his conversation with the French Minister, or anything.

Well, not purposefully, anyway.

It had just been a routine sweep of the CCTV cameras (meaning the ones in his office) after the disastrous anomaly in the Channel.

And then she'd caught him speaking in French.

She'd no idea what it meant, because she'd taken Spanish in school, but it just sounded so…_beautiful_ that she'd really no choice but to listen.

It was soothing, really, after such a stressful day.

Hence her surprise at the time.

Only the skeleton night staff were actually still at the ARC; the rest having left ages beforehand. Sighing as she began to put her things away, she glanced up at Becker in his office once more. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned to his computer, opening up a few files, which Jess knew, from a glance, were paperwork, and, with all of the logistic and diplomatic disasters that day, would take him the better part of the night.

_You plan on working through the night or something? ;) –J xx_

Becker looked up at the camera, and gave a small, tired smile, and a wave, before sighing and turning back to his computer. Jess gave a small wave back, before realising that he couldn't see her and blushing at her own stupidity.

_Well, I didn't. And then the bloody French Minister decided to call. –B xx_

Smiling ridiculously at the fact that he'd put kisses, as she did every time he texted her, she text him back,

_:( If it's anywhere near as much as I had, then there's no point in starting it now; you'll be here until tomorrow afternoon . -J xx_

She saw him laugh on the camera.

_I suppose so. You had dinner yet? –B xx_

Jess felt her heart skip a beat, before swallowing and chastising herself, glad that he couldn't see her.

_Nope. I'm starving! D: -J xx_

She saw him laugh again.

_Not as hungry as me, I bet. I've not eaten all day. You fancy going out to get something? –B xx_

She bit her lip to hold in a squeal. _It's not like a date, or anything._ She tried to reason with herself. But it didn't stop the insanely silly smile from spreading across her face.

_:O How did you live? Yeah, okay. Is there anywhere open this late? –J xx_

_Oh, I dunno. A load of French people have been on at me all day; I was more worried about insulting their mothers, to be honest. And, yeah. I know a place. – B xx_

Jess let out a loud laugh at that.

_:') okay then. – J xx_

_Be up in five – B xx_

Jess hummed happily to herself as she set the ADD to run automatically through the night and finished gathering her things.

"Ready to go?" Becker said from behind her. Jess spun around, startled, and Becker gave her an amused look.

"Um, yes!" She declared, glancing around her desk one last time, realising that she didn't have her keys and beginning to search frantically for them.

"What are you looking for?" Becker asked curiously.

"My car keys." She murmured absently, moving countless sheets of paper. Becker glanced at his watch.

"There may only be ten minutes left of it, but it _is_ Thursday, Jess." Becker pointed out.

"And?"

"And you carpool to work on Thursdays." He finished, smirking slightly as he watched her stop as a faint blush settled across her cheeks.

"Oh. Yeah. Silly me." She muttered, laughing slightly.

"Come on." He told her, giving her a gentle push away from the ADD with a small, amused smile on his face.

"It's Thursday!" Jess groaned.

"We just established that." Becker smirked. Jess gave him an unimpressed stare before continuing,

"You ride your _death trap_ into work on Thursdays." Becker grinned at her.

"Something wrong with my motorbike?" He asked innocently. Jess shuddered.

"I hate them." She told him.

"Well then," He smirked and moved his lips close to her ear. Jess could feel the body heat emanating from him and his breath skittering across her face, and she couldn't quite repress the urge to shiver.

"You'll just have to hold on _extra tight_." He pulled away, and Jess' breathing was very shallow and she shivered again at his words.

"Cold, Jess?" He teased her with a gentle smirk, knowing exactly why she was shivering. Jess' eyes snapped to his and she went a bright red.

"I…um…something like that." She mumbled, swallowing hard.

"Come on then!" Becker grinned, ushering her onward.

* * *

><p>The afternoon had stressed him out so much.<p>

The anomaly, in the Channel, had taken them four hours to get to, because of the gridlock on the M25, due to some jack-knifed lorry, though it was nowhere near where they were going. Then, some prehistoric octopus thing, the name of which he really couldn't care less for, had come through and swum over to France, which took another hour to get to. By the time that they had gotten there, it had already terrorised some French people on a dock, before going to the French naval base on the coast, where they had shot at it, frightened and enraged it, ending up in many French naval officers being killed before they felled the beast. And leaving Abby in a very foul mood indeed, as she had claimed that the octopus was lost and confused, even though she'd sustained a suspected, later confirmed, broken arm from where the thing attacked her. Then, closing the anomaly had been a nightmare, as Connor's prototype underwater locking device had screwed up big time, and ended up nearly being pushed into the anomaly by the current. Using the same idea that they had with the theropod anomaly, and closing it with a torpedo, had caused yet more problems – neither the British nor the French were too happy about having a missile fired in their waters, but, by then, Becker was at the end of his tether. They'd arrived back at the ARC at just before three in the afternoon, after leaving at six am in the morning. And because Lester couldn't speak French, and neither could Jess, the phone call from the French Minister had been foisted onto Becker, the only person that could speak fluent French who was high enough up so that the Minister wouldn't be offended any more than he already was. That phone call had lasted eight and a half hours, during which, Becker had spoken to a dozen different French officials, including the French Head of Military Forces, and President Sarkozy himself, who was just as stuck up and bent as any British government official, as far as Becker was concerned. Eventually, he was bounced back to the French Minister. He'd skipped breakfast to get there early enough for the anomaly, skipped lunch because he was on the phone, and was therefore starving.

He was just about to start on the _monumental mountain_ of paperwork that he had to do, which included a report of the whole fiasco, expenses et cetera et cetera, death certificates, updating statuses of those who had died, and that was both in English and French.

On second thoughts, stressed didn't even _begin_ to cover how Becker was feeling.

He might've screamed if he heard another French word.

Suddenly, his mobile vibrated in his pocket, and Becker felt like smashing it against the wall.

The rational part of his mind was in control of his actions, however, so he took the phone from his pocket and opened the text.

_You plan on working through the night or something? ;) – J xx_

Feeling his stomach flip in an incredibly un-soldier-y, un-manly way as it always did when she texted him, he turned to face the camera in the corner of his office, gave a small smile and waved up at it, knowing that she could see him, before texting back.

_Well, I didn't. And then, the bloody French Minister decided to call. – B xx_

Her reply was almost instantaneous, and that made him smile.

_:( If it's anywhere near as much as I had, then there's no point in starting it now; you'll be here until tomorrow afternoon . -J xx_

Becker gave a chuckle at the truth of that statement. He had an inkling that he'd be working late tomorrow night, too.

He frowned as his stomach rumbled painfully, and before he knew what he was doing, he sent her a text.

_I suppose so. You had dinner yet? – B xx_

Berating himself silently for his stupidity, he waited nervously for her reply.

_Nope. I'm starving! D: - J xx_

Becker laughed again.

_Not as hungry as me, I bet. I've not eaten all day. You fancy going out to get something? –B xx_

He waited nervously on her reply. _Oh, stop it, Hilary. It's not a date; she's definitely not going to see it that way._

_:O How did you live? Yeah, okay. Is there anywhere open this late? –J xx_

Becker let out a silent sigh of relief and smirked. _Trust Jess to be concerned about surviving without food._

_Oh, I dunno. A load of French people have been on at me all day; I was more worried about insulting their mothers, to be honest. And, yeah. I know a place. – B xx_

_:') okay then. – J xx_

_Be up in five – B xx_

Hurriedly gathering his bits together and pulling his jacket on, he swiped his keys off his desk and hurried to the door, flicking the lights off as he left.

"Finally going home, Captain?" The soldier in the armoury, Jackson, asked with a smirk.

"The French have decided to stop chewing my ear off, so yeah." Becker rolled his eyes and bid Jackson goodnight.

As Becker walked into Ops, he wasn't surprised to see Jess still flitting around, gathering her things together. He honestly had no idea what she was humming, but it sounded good, and he was half-tempted to just stand there and listen, but then he was reminded of how hungry he was.

"Ready to go?" Becker asked, watching amusedly as she spun around in shock.

"Um, yes!" Becker was doubtful as she glanced around her desk once more, and a slight crease in her forehead confirmed his suspicions.

"What are you looking for?" He asked as she began to search quite hurriedly for something.

"My car keys." She replied, lifting up some paper. A smirk formed on Becker's face as he rolled his eyes. She was clearly tired.

"There may only be ten minutes left of it, but it _is _Thursday, Jess." He told her.

"And?" She replied, clearly not catching on.

"And you carpool to work on Thursdays." His smirk grew wider as she blushed lightly.

"Oh. Yeah. Silly me." She muttered, laughing slightly.

"Come on." He pressed a hand to the small of her back and pushed her gently away from her precious computers with a slight smile on his face.

It was amazing how she could make him smile like that after such a crap day.

Scratch that, _she_ was amazing.

_Oh, God. Not the time, or the place, for thoughts like that._

"It's Thursday!" Jess moaned, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"We just established that." Becker couldn't help the smirk that came onto his face at the dirty look she gave him in return.

"You ride your _death trap_ into work on Thursdays." She responded rather grumpily. Becker grinned.

"Something wrong with my motorbike?" He asked nonchalantly. He watched in amusement as Jess shuddered and swallowed slightly.

"I hate them." She responded dully.

"Well then," Becker said, smirking. He couldn't resist, really. And so, he moved his body until it was mere centimetres from hers, and his lips hovered slightly above the curve of her ear. He caught her shivering, and repressed the urge to pull her into his arms and snog her senseless.

"You'll just have to hold on _extra tight_." He heard her breathing hitch and watched as she shivered yet again. He pulled away swiftly before he did anything stupid. _Like ruining our friendship by kissing those soft, very tasty-looking lips…ugh, get a grip, soldier!_

"Cold, Jess?" He teased lightly, his eyes glinting and his mouth quirking in mischievousness. Jess looked at him, wide-eyed and cheeks glowing.

"I…um…something like that." She mumbled. He watched her throat constrict deliciously, and resisted the urge to swallow also. God, he was such a masochist.

_Oh, but it's so worth it._

"Come on then!"

* * *

><p>Jess eyed the motorbike warily.<p>

"It's not going to bite." Becker chuckled, shrugging off his jacket, a thin, but deceptively warm black zip-up hoody, for her. She looked mildly surprised, but took it gratefully and put it on, not quite being able to resist pressing her nose to it and inhaling his scent whilst his back was turned. She looked at Becker, who was holding his helmet out to her and looking concerned.

"What about you?" She asked, shaking her head at the helmet. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He re-assured her, lifting up the seat and retrieving another one, before climbing on the bike and looking at her impatiently, pulling his helmet on. She stared back and he rolled his eyes, holding his arm out for her to hold onto as she climbed on. Once she was on, she proceeded to pull the helmet on and fasten it quickly, before wrapping her arms around his waist in a vice-like grip.

"You know I've not even started the engine yet, right?" Becker laughed. Jess scowled at him through the helmet. Still chuckling, Becker turned the ignition key and the bike roared into life. Jess squealed and doubled her grip, which made Becker laugh even harder. He was rewarded with a hard smack on his back.

He lifted his feet off the ground, and went to kick the kickstand up before he heard Jess whimper slightly. Shaking his head, smiling, though it was masked by the helmet, he climbed off the bike and took the helmet between his leather-encased hands before she had the chance to protest.

"Jessica. Look at me." Rather reluctantly, she met his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He questioned softly. She tutted in derision.

"Oh course I do! What sort of a question is that?" He gave a quiet chuckle.

"I promise you that nothing will happen to you, okay?" He waited until she nodded, and then grinned, climbing back on the bike.

Once he was seated back on the bike, and Jess' arms were securely fastened around his waist, they left the ARC car park, and Becker was seriously trying not to enjoy the feel of her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades and her chest against his back.

* * *

><p>"See! You're not dead." He teased her gently as he helped her down. She pulled the helmet off and handed it to him, poking her tongue out at him as they came to a quaint café, with a small, red, overhang, <em>Secrets<em> emblazoned on it.

"It's closed." Jess looked at him, nonplussed. He simply smiled secretively and carried on toward the café.

Of course, she had noticed that he was still holding her hand.

In fact, he had laced his fingers through hers and was chatting amiably about something as they approached.

Oh, she loved him when he was like this.

(Well, okay, she loved him in general, but _still_.)

"What do you think, Jess?" He asked, turning to face her.

"What?" She asked dazedly. Becker rolled his eyes.

"Were you even paying any attention?" He questioned, mock-annoyed, leading her around the back.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"Off on Planet Jess?" He asked teasingly. She 'hmm'ed, not wanting to allude to the fact that she was on Planet Becker far more often.

"What did you say?" She asked as he unlocked the back door.

"This is my mum's café." He told her, "Most of my childhood was spent in the kitchen of a café. First in Hampshire, and then here." He explained. "But after my sister…died, mum decided to up sticks and move to London. Mum's asleep, so we'll have to be quiet-"

Suddenly, Becker's stomach growled loudly. He turned pink as Jess buried her face in his chest, trying to stop her laughter from escaping and waking Mrs. Becker. She let out a small, indignant squeak as he jabbed two fingers between her ribs playfully and whacked his chest softly, where her head had been moments previously.

"You're so mean to me, you know that?" She moaned mock-hurt.

"Oh _I'm_ mean to _you_, am I?" He asked, walking toward her with a menacing glint in his eye. She began to back away slowly.

"Yeah. You're doing it now." She poked her tongue out at him.

"Why, I'm doing nothing." He told her cheekily, "I'm not forcing you to walk, am I?" She scowled, before feeling something hit her back lightly, and found she could go no further.

"There's a wall there." He grinned, putting his hands either side of her head. She swallowed, nodding, her eyes widening and breath shortening at his proximity. Of their own accord, Jess' eyes fixed on his lips. His slightly parted, wet lips, as he ran his tongue tantalisingly slowly along them – the _tease_. She watched, enchanted, as they formed a smirk, and watched as they formed words.

"What were you doing at the ARC so late?" He asked curiously. Jess' eyes snapped to his, the trance broken.

"Oh!" She cursed mentally as she felt her cheeks heat lightly, "I was, um…finishing paperwork." She said, somewhat breathlessly. His eyebrow quirked upward.

"Oh, really?" He asked. She nodded, swallowing hard. He tilted his head to the side, bringing their faces closer together.

"I don't believe you." He breathed, his eyes glinting as he watched her carefully. His words fanned her face, and Jess was more focused on trying to _breathe_ than forming an articulate response to his sentence.

"I…um…I…"

"Yes?" The other eyebrow rose as he leaned closer still.

"I…um…was…d-doing t-things. Not listening to you, or anything, because that would be weird." She froze, and cursed herself again at the slip up. A smirk formed on his lips.

"_Listening_ to me? I never mentioned myself, you know, but listening to me implies that you were more concerned with what I was saying than merely watching me." He let one eyebrow fall. "And you don't speak French. Explain?"

"I…"

"Jessica." His lips were now millimetres from her's, and all she could see was a swirling cloud of dark brown, boring into her eyes. Her response was an almost indiscernible moan.

Becker found himself facing one of two choices. Leading up to this, he'd had many choices. Having ignored all of the rational ones in his tired, hungry, and somewhat uninhibited state, he was thinking hard on this one. He could a) pull away and get dinner. Though his stomach was saying 'yes', the rest of him was deeply opposed to this, loving the way that Jess was looking at him. B) He could stay there and tease her some more, although he knew exactly the reason why she had listened to him speaking French. Then there was easily the most serious answer; c) lean in closer and watch her resistance fall, knowing from there that he really would snog her senseless.

In the end, his stomach chose for him, by rumbling again and ruining the moment spectacularly. Snapped out of his stupor, quite red again, Becker turned away, muttering about going to make dinner.

Jess let out a long breath. For a moment there, she had really thought that he was going to kiss her… but as usual, something had snapped him out of whatever spell he was under, and he abruptly pulled away.

"Bloody hell." She breathed, although she wasn't sure if it was more of a reaction toward their previous situation, or frustration at the fact that nothing had come of it – _again_.

* * *

><p>"I'm just <em>saying<em> that I don't understand how men can think that twenty two men running around after something originally made out of the innards of a pig and trying to get it between two poles with a bit of net joining them is _beautiful_!" Jess told him, illustrating her point with her fork, before picking up some spaghetti with it.

"It's not just men! Besides, I don't understand how women can find bits of leather and other assorted fabrics beautiful. I mean, why do your _feet_ need to look good? Who stares at people's feet all day?" He retorted.

"Podiatrists?" Jess suggested cheekily, her tongue poking out teasingly and giggling slightly at his resulting glare.

"I just don't get it!" She finished defensively.

"Well, I'll take you to a football game some time then, and prove to you that it's good." He told her, nodding seriously to himself.

"Oh, joy(!)" She muttered. He shrugged.

"At least you didn't start on rugby. Then I'd have to invite you to join us playing one time." He smirked and she scowled back.

"Anyways. Tell me something about yourself that I _don't_ know." Jess said, winding more spaghetti onto her fork.

"I…like watching rom-coms." Becker watched her carefully for her reaction, smirking slightly. She froze with her fork half way up to her mouth and her mouth hanging open.

"What?" She asked disbelievingly. He chuckled softly.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide. Becker nodded.

"Yeah. Why, is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no." She said, still reeling in shock, "It's just…a fit, alpha male type like you liking rom-coms isn't exactly _common_."

"Fit?" Becker asked, his eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut _up_!" Jess hissed playfully, blushing, "You know _exactly_ what I meant."

"Yeah." He shrugged, "It's nice to…believe, just for a little while, that everyone will get their perfect happy ending, even if it isn't quite how they imagined it." Jess watched him silently, and in slight awe.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" She questioned finally. "Actually, I take that back. The shoes comment says it all." Becker smothered his laugh behind a fist.

"No." He said, still chuckling, "I'm very certain that I'm _not_ gay. Just because I can be caring and sympathetic-"

"And sweet." Jess muttered, grinning at him. He just rolled his eyes and continued as if he hadn't heard,

"-And like rom-coms does not equate to me being gay, Miss Parker." He told her mock-sternly. "Now, what about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Jess questioned back, perplexed. "I'm not gay." She poked her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes, unable to stifle a chuckle.

"I told you something; now it's your turn." He told her simply. Jess narrowed her eyes and pouted in thought. Becker was happy just to sit there and watch as the concentration lines in her forehead became apparent.

"I have a thing for men's clothes." She settled on finally, a light blush settling on her cheeks. Becker merely raised his eyebrow at her, and she realised that she was still wearing his jacket, making her blush further.

"I just like them because they're so much _bigger_ and far less form-fitting than women's clothes. Everything's baggy and has so much extra room, and they make such good comfort clothes and-"

"Jess." Becker interrupted, wincing slightly. He didn't want to get her off into a clothes rant; she'd be gone for the rest of the night, and, loathe though he was to admit it, he was kind of enjoying it.

(Okay, so he was enjoying it a lot.)

Suddenly, Jess' bag began to vibrate. Frowning, Jess bent down and took out her phone.

Abby was ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Jess? Where are you? It's two in the morning!_" Abby asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Already?" Jess asked, equal parts shocked and guilty.

"_Yeah! Where are you?_"

"Eating dinner." She said, glancing at Becker and biting back a small smile.

"_Dinner? At this- you're with Becker!_" It dawned on Abby, and Jess could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yes." Jess stated simply.

"_He was on the phone all afternoon…Did you wait for him?_" Abby enquired. Jess was sure that she was smirking now.

"Um…maybe?" She spoke in a questioning way, turning red. Abby chuckled.

"_I'll take that as a 'yes'. Do you have any idea how _adorable_ that is?_"

"Not _adorable_, Abby, I have lost count of the amount of times I've told you that." Jess hissed, a scowl of annoyance crossing her face. She just heard Abby laugh.

"_Okay, okay._" She conceded, "_Any idea what time you'll be getting home, if at all?_"

"Abby!" Jess groaned quietly, her cheeks flaming. "I don't know, okay."

"_Becker, I want her home at a relatively reasonable time!_" Abby raised her voice so that he could hear her. Becker leaned closer and spoke close to Jess' ear. Jess found herself, yet again, incapable of repressing the shiver that ran down her spine as his words ghosted her cheek.

"Yes Mrs. Parker." Becker spoke teasingly, rolling his eyes as he sat back in his seat.

"_Cheeky sod._" Abby muttered. Jess giggled.

"I'll be home later; don't wait up on my account." Jess told her.

"_Right. Yes. Wouldn't want to interrupt your _date_._" Abby teased.

"Abby!" Jess felt her cheeks heat again. "It's not a- it's just not, okay?"

"_If you say so._" Abby said in a sing-song voice.

"Good_night_, Abby." Jess said with a slight emphasis.

"_Night, Jess._" Abby chuckled. Jess rang off and sighed, putting her phone back in her bag.

"Maybe it's time we thought about getting you home?" Becker asked, watching her carefully. He saw her frown slightly.

"Really?" She sighed unhappily. He laughed quietly at her childlike actions.

"Jess, we both start work in five hours. Yes, I think it's time to get going." Jess frowned.

"But I don't want to." She mumbled, blushing slightly. Becker gave her a small, yet completely genuine, smile.

"I don't want to either. But I'm not sure Lester will be happy were we to pull an all-nighter, and we've been up since six yesterday. I'm _exhausted_, and I'm surprised that you're _not_." He said fairly. Jess pouted then, and Becker pursed his own lips to hold back his laughter.

"Come on." He said, standing beside her and holding his hand out to help her up. She took it, pulled herself up, and laced her fingers with his. Jess glanced sideways at him shyly, blushing slightly. Becker gave her a shy smile of his own and tightened his hold on her hand fractionally, but just enough for her to feel. She blushed further, but her smile widened.

* * *

><p>"So…" Becker rocked back on his heels, hands stuffed into his trouser pockets. "Here we are." He felt somewhat awkward, and though his face was the epitome of composure, inside he was panicking. She was watching him expectantly, and he was beginning to lose the fight with the growing urge to kiss her.<p>

"Yeah…" Jess trailed off, her breathing hitching as he gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and let his hand drop to her cheek, where it cupped her face softly.

"I…thank you…for dinner…it was…_wonderful_." Jess said breathlessly, her eyes widening fractionally. She could see he was torn; his eyes were swirling with emotion.

"My pleasure." _He should never smile that close to me ever, _ever_ again_, Jess thought dazedly. For the second time that morning, all Jess had to do was move a fraction of a centimetre, and their lips would be touching.

And, oh God, she ached to do so.

"I should…go." Becker breathed. Jess nodded, yet neither of them moved.

"Oh, sod it." Becker muttered, and swiftly leaned forward those precious few millimetres and pressed his lips softly to hers.

If it were possible, Jess was one hundred percent certain that she would have melted into a puddle of goo on the floor.

He was kissing her.

_Kissing_ her!

Just as Jess went to respond, he pulled back. She gave a soft, indignant whimper as he pulled away. He merely chuckled.

"Mother taught me to be a gentleman, Miss. Parker, and I'm afraid that I've already broken the rules. But I just couldn't resist." Becker told her lightly, pressing a barely-there kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Perhaps next time." He told her softly, his eyes boring into hers with a fiery intensity, nearly disguising the nervousness in his gaze.

"N-next time?" She questioned. How she was breathing was a mystery to her. Her poor heart was beating so erratically, and the gulps of air were far and few between.

"Yeah. Second dates usually follow first ones if they were good enough to merit it, don't they?" Becker questioned, almost hopefully.

"D-date?" Jess squeaked, feeling incredibly faint. Becker shrugged.

"That's what it felt like to me." He admitted quietly, a shy smile playing at his lips. He tilted his head to the ground and began to scuff his shoes slightly. A piece of hair flopped down, hiding his expression from her. He looked incredibly boyish, and so _adorable_, that it sobered her up somewhat.

"You know, I think I like it when you're nervous. It's cute." She murmured gently to him, a large smile appearing on her face as she heard him huff. She reached her hand out and pulled his face up to look at her.

"I'd-um…I'd like a…second date." She told him, blushing slightly, and biting her lip. His face broke out into a beam.

"Great! I-um, I mean-" Jess couldn't help but giggle,

"We've already established that you're just a big softie underneath it all, Becker." Jess rolled her eyes. Becker laughed too, feeling decidedly hotter even still.

"Are you busy next Friday?" He asked. Jess shook her head, biting her lip to stop her smile from growing too large to fit on her face.

"Shall I pick you up at seven, then?"

"Seven sounds great." She nodded. He nodded, too. Becker leaned forward and gave her another chaste peck, earning him another pout as he pulled away.

"Well, if you didn't look so _kissable_…" He told her with a cheeky grin. Jess rolled her eyes, but her cheeks flushed with embarrassment anyway. Jess reached up onto her tiptoes and stole a quick kiss from him.

Sighing, defeated, though not feeling particularly disappointed by the fact, Becker leaned in and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body to his. Jess' hands pressed gently onto Becker's shoulders, allowing her to lean up into the kiss.

Abby just smiled from the stairs, and tiptoed back inside, so as to give her friends some privacy.


End file.
